<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I follow you on Spotify, you listen to Crywank at 3am." by daddyslittlepogchamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869255">"I follow you on Spotify, you listen to Crywank at 3am."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyslittlepogchamp/pseuds/daddyslittlepogchamp'>daddyslittlepogchamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyslittlepogchamp/pseuds/daddyslittlepogchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment of silence between the two, Wilbur seating himself on his bed and curling up, and Techno not quite looking like he knew what to do with himself before he spoke in a nervous tone.<br/>"Do you wanna talk about what happened, Wilbur?" He asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I follow you on Spotify, you listen to Crywank at 3am."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're being a fucking prick," Wilbur spoke weakly, staring at his brother as he braced against the frame of his bedroom door. His tone had a little bite to it.</p><p>"I'm being rational," Techno replied with authority, as if he wasn't standing in front of Wil in an aged band shirt and black sweatpants, a blanket and pillow tucked under his arm. </p><p>"You're acting like Dad- let me close the door--" Wilbur sighed, stepping back to push the door in his younger brother's face. He looked too much like himself. He didn't want to look him in the eye.</p><p>Techno furrowed his brow and used his foot to prop the door open."Let me in." He insisted, stepping up to his brother with a hardened gaze. </p><p>"Fuck off- oh my god, what's so hard about leaving me alone?" Wilbur snapped, and if he wasn't just so tired, he would've pushed Techno away. Just like- like Tommy, and Phil, Schlatt-</p><p>He didn't even realize he was crying until he heard the little "woomf" of a blanket hitting the floor, followed swiftly by the pressure of arms around him. Strong, grounding arms.<br/>
"I think that answers my question." The gruff voice of his brother cut through his cotton-headed haze, and he sniffled in response.</p><p>The hug was over before he knew it, and he found himself craving touch again. Techno was picking up his blankets and pillows and ushering Wil into his room. </p><p>"Sleep, I know you haven't been recently."</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"I follow you on Spotify, you listen to Crywank at 3 am." Techno was blunt as he took off his glasses, pink hair falling in his face.</p><p>"You're like a stalker." Wilbur found himself smiling slightly, but would never admit to how warmed he felt by the fact that he crossed his brother's mind. That his brother- Techno, the king of having no attachments, would remember something as trivial as the band he listened to when he was upset.</p><p>There was a moment of silence between the two, Wilbur seating himself on his bed and curling up, and Techno not quite looking like he knew what to do with himself before he spoke in a nervous tone.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about what happened, Wilbur?" He asked.</p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes and turned away from Techno, the warmth in his chest gone. "If Phil put you up to this, you can tell him to fuck off." His tone was ice cold.</p><p>"I'm doing this myself, Wil, you scared me- you scared all of us!" Techno insisted, taking a few unsure steps before sitting next to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
Wilbur clenched his pillow in his fist.</p><p>"Y'know I found you, right?" </p><p>His stomach dropped and he sat up again to look at Techno.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Wil almost felt like laughing, slumped against the wall of the bathtub in an old hoodie and jeans he had bought at a thrift shop with Tommy years ago. His hair was a greasy mop and he had dried tears all over his cheeks.</p><p>He bet he looked like shit. He smiled.</p><p>He was sure he had been standing at some point, but his brain was too fucked to even remember. </p><p>His legs were too numb to support him anyway. He tilted his head back and looked over at the empty pill bottle by the sink. How many did he even take? What did he take?</p><p>That didn't bother him right now.</p><p>He knew he would've taken enough to kill him.</p><p>In the mushy field that was his mind, Wil sensed something. Something so muffled and distanced from him now that he couldn't tell what sense he even felt.</p><p>Couldn't be touch. He felt numb all over at this point. How long had it been since he collapsed?</p><p>Sight? No... He left his glasses in his room. </p><p>Well, he supposed, it was probably gonna be Tommy's room now. He'd be- He'd be gone. He'd be dead and the only person who would mourn him would be his fucking pet fish.</p><p>Fish have bad memory, right?</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>She'd be fine.</p><p>Techno would love to take care of her, probably. If the guy could stand Tommy, he could stand a fish.</p><p>Where was he? </p><p>He felt something again.</p><p>Well, not felt. He couldn't feel a goddamn thing. It just sounded less... weird than sensed.</p><p>After about what he guessed was a minute, he identified the sense.</p><p>Sound. Someone was yelling at him. </p><p>When had he closed his eyes?</p><p>---------------------------------------------------<br/>
"... You did?" Wilbur asked softly.</p><p>"I Did," Techno affirmed, pulling up his blanket and draping it over both of them. "And... And..." He swallowed thickly, eyes looking anywhere but at Wilbur.<br/>
"And I don't wanna see you like that again." He eventually managed to get out. "'Cause I love you, Wil, we all do- and... I don't wanna lose you."</p><p>Wilbur's heart broke a little, but he couldn't find it in himself to speak. </p><p>"So, I'm gonna- I'm gonna stay here until... Until you get better, because You don't... You don't need to be alone, Wil." The younger of the two sniffled a little.</p><p>"I'm staying with you until I know I'll never see that again, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not projecting you are-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>